Miraculous! Season2shots
by UnicornLuvForever
Summary: One shots for each episode of Miraculous season 2, but with cute little twists and turns! WARNING: CONTAINS SEASON 2 SPOILERS!
1. The Collector

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped in horror as Chat's baton disappeared into The Collector's book of inspiration.

"Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?" The latest akuma sneered at his two enemies before forcefully throwing his book in their direction. Chat Noir blocked his attack by flinging a chair at the tiny object. It turned the piece of furniture to black ash before absorbing it into the pages. As the book flew back to the hand of it's owner, Ladybug and Chat took the chance to flee the scene. The collector let out a frustrated growl and swiped the page with his hand to erase the image.

The two superheroes went to hide behind to furniture near the staircase while they formed a plan. "The akuma has got to be in that book," Ladybug declared with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yeah, but if we touch it we'll disappear," Chat pointed out. He watched his lady pick up her magic yo-yo and smile that little mischievous smile he loved oh so much.

"Lucky charm!" She cried as she threw her weapon into the air. A ladybug patterned bike pedal appeared in the air above her and fell down into her waiting hands.

"Huh? A pedal?" The spotted heroine questioned in a confused tone. She began to search the room for any idea on how to use the lucky charm to stop the akuma, but nothing stood out.

"I have no idea what to do with this," she explained to her partner hurriedly, "We need to stall him."

Just then, the wall of the staircase behind them suddenly turned into black ash and vanished before their very eyes. There, stood the collector with his book in the doorway of the room.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration!" He proclaimed, a venomous tone lacing his cold voice. He threw the book in their direction again but the two teens were much faster and leaped out of the way before the pages of his weapon could touch them.

They continued to dodge the collectors attacks, not letting the book touch themselves or their partner. The akumatized villain was growing more and more angry by the second. His book was kicked high into the air by Chat Noir, but when he jumped up to grab it, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his ankle instead, causing him to come crashing back down onto the floor. The book landed on the ground a few feet away from his reach. Using his powers, the Collector was able to force the book back into his hand and use it on Ladybug's yo-yo. Ladybug lost her balance when her weapon vanished from her hands and nearly tumbled to the floor.

"My collection's growing," The villain hissed in a delightfully evil voice.

"NO!" Ladybug yelled, and swiftly jumped out of the way as the book was launched in her direction once again. She landed next to her partner, and they both jumped up to a higher place where they would be safe for a short while.

"So that must mean… Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be HawkMoth since he's been akumatized!" Chat exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?" His Lady questioned in her sassy little tone.

The wall in front of them suddenly turned black and disappeared. The villain was not far behind them. The two heros immediately stood up and ran to Adrien's bedroom. They quickly began shoving everything they could find in front of the door to block the akuma from getting in. They no longer had their weapons and could not protect themselves from his attacks.

"Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?" Ladybug asked worriedly. Chat stiffened at the mention of his civilian self.

"Maybe the Collector's already captured him," he shrugged causing the girl to gasp in horror.

"You think he'd take it out on his own son?" She shrieked of disbelief. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously while trying to come up with another excuse, but was saved by the Collector's reappearance.

"You cannot escape from me!" He shouted as he began to get rid of the objects blocking his path, one by one.

'What if he doesn't have any pages left in his book?" Ladybug suddenly realized and began to search the room for ways to carry out her plan. An idea suddenly came to mind, and she knew what she had to do. While Chat was distracting the akuma, she ran behind the large television in Adrien's room.

"But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your miraculous for HawkMoth," The villain said as he walked over to her hiding place. Ladybug was about to yell her idea to Chat Noir but was unable to because he had already jumped down, on top of the akuma, and began to attack him.

"Don't touch my lady you slimy toadstool!" He screamed as he attempted to claw at Collector's face. The villain only smirked up at the hero and grabbed his wrist, faster than the speed of light. Before Adrien realized what was happening, his ring was gone and he had transformed back into his civilian form. Plagg popped out of the ring and immediately flew into his chosen's shirt, not daring to make a sound in fear of the villain hearing.

Poor, defenceless Adrien was harshly shoved onto the floor by The Collector who was too busy wickedly laughing of victory to notice that the male superhero of Paris was actually his son.

"Finally, FINALLY! I finally have Chat Noir's miraculous! Now all I need is Ladyb- ADRIEN?!"

Ladybug came out of hiding, after hearing her crush's name, and was puzzled to find the The Collector frozen in shock. Then she saw Adrien on the ground and was immediately alarmed.

"Adrien? What are you doing here? Where did Chat Noir go?"

Both the akuma and Adrien turned to look at her with baffled expressions.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you really that foolish Ladybug?"

Now the girl was really, really confused. What was she not understanding? She obviously missed something while hiding behind the tv.

"I have Chat Noir's miraculous," Collector taunted for a second before freezing on the spot. "And…..and then he turned into Adrien! ADRIEN?! You're CHAT NOIR?!"

"Uhh….."

"WHAT? NO, Adrien is not Chat! Adrien is wayyyyy cooler than Chat Noir."

"Hey! I mean...uh thanks..?"

"No you fool! I just watched him de-transform into my son as soon as I removed his miraculous!"

"Ladybug! He has my miraculous!"

Ladybug immediately glared at the enemy and was about to attack, but was stopped by his surrender.

"NO STOP! I cannot fight my son," He said before tearing his book into two pieces. The dark little butterfly flew out of the pages and began to fly away. Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air, got her yo-yo back, and then caught the akuma just in the nick of time. She cleansed it from evil and let it go free. Gabriel also returned to his normal form and immediately went to his son.

"Adrien, are you alright?" He questioned with a hint of worry on his voice.

"I'm fine father," his son replied with a grin. "I'm just so glad you aren't HawkMoth. If you were, we would be fighting against each other!"

Ladybug ran over and knelt down beside the two Agreste men. "S-so Adrien is a-actually Chat Noir?!" She stammered, cheeks tinted a rosy pink colour.

"Uh….yeah," the teenage boy rubbed his nape nervously. "I hope you aren't disappointed."

"WHa- Oh no, of course not! I'm happy that it was you!"

"Sooooo are you gonna tell me your identity now?"

"Huh?"

"Please Ladybug! We could be an even stronger team if we could contact each other's civilian forms!"

"I-I don't know….."

Gabriel was silent the entire time as he watched the two flustered teen's interactions. If his suspicion of his son being Chat was correct then maybe…...then maybe he's correct about Ladybug's identity too.

"Marinette, please calm down," he announced and stood up. He watched as the girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and had to hold back a small chuckle of amusement.

"Wha- H-how I mean...I-I...WHAT?"

Adrien looked at his lady with a perplexed expression.

"What's going on here?" He asked awkwardly.

"How do you know my real name?" Ladybug shrieked while pointing fingers at the famous fashion designer. He smirked at her cluelessness.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I asked you to please calm yourself," He repeated his request in an unamused tone. The heroine gasped again.

"How?!" She cried. Suddenly, her earrings beeped and her transformation wore off, leaving Marinette standing in Ladybug's place. Tikki floated down into her chosen's hands with a cross expression on her face.

"Did you really not hear me signalling that you didn't have much time left?" She squeaked in her angry voice. Marinette's face grew red of embarrassment.

"I-I was kind of occupied," She stuttered out. The red kwami rose an eyebrow. **(even tho she doesn't have eyebrows)**

"TIKKI!"

A small blur of black flew by and tackled Marinette's kwami to the ground.

"Plagg! Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

"Tikki I missed you so much," Plagg squealed and hugged his other half tightly.

"Marinette?! You're Ladybug?" Adrien gasped. The young baker couldn't tell if he sounded excited or disappointed. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly nodded. When she heard no response in return, Mari opened her eyes to find her crush staring at her with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.

"I'm so blind," he facepalmed.

"Yes you are, son," Gabriel added with a pat on his shoulder. The man may have looked calm on the outside, but he was a mess on the inside. He had no idea what to do now with the information he just received. Should he tell them that he is really HawkMoth? Should he continue to secretly fight against his own son? If he told them the truth, would they work with him to find his wife, or would they make him fork over his miraculous instead?

"Hey, Adrien's dad sir?" Plagg interrupted. Gabriel looked at the small creature with cold eyes.

"You can never tell anyone about the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. If HawkMoth found out, we would all be in serious danger. You must also never tell anyone about me or Tikki. No must know we exist," The black kwami explained carefully. "Also, I'll be needing my ring back please."

The man nodded silently and handed the ring to the small creature, then announced that he needed to leave before exiting the room to go find Nathalie.

Adrien and Marinette awkwardly glanced at each other and their kwamis, who were both smirking at the irony of their situation.

"Marinette you've had a crush on Adrien who is Chat Noir all this time, _and_ you've also been rejecting him over and over again as Ladybug!" Tikki exclaimed to her chosen, who was blushing madly of embarrassment.

"Tikki!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"And Adrien! All this time you've been pining for the love of Ladybug when she's actually had a crush on you! But you kept passing Marinette off as 'just a friend' because you're such a denial!" Plagg laughed hysterically while pointing at the boy's red face.

"Plaaaggg," the model groaned of annoyance. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to Marinette who was giggling childishly while looking down.

"They're right you know, we are pretty clueless."

The blonde boy smiled at his princess and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. We sure are," he laughed along with her, but then gave her a look of remorse.

"Marinette," he began as her laughter died down. "I'm so sorry. I was so blind by my love for Ladybug so I pushed away those feelings I felt for you. I wanted to be loyal to my lady, so I would try to find every possible excuse to pass off my feelings for you. I called you a friend and a friend only. I never even thought about how it would make you feel. God, I'm-I'm just so sorry. Could you ever forgive me princess?"

The bluenette stared at him with wide eyes. Was she hearing correctly? Was she dreaming? Did Adrien Agreste just say that he had feelings for her?

"Wait, wait…..let me get this straight. So you did have feelings for her but you pushed them away because you didn't want to betray your feelings for her?" Plagg chimed in with curious eyes. Adrien sent him an icy glare.

"So you rejected me because…because you love Ladybug?" Mari murmured in a hushed tone as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap while avoiding his gaze. Adrien could see the sadness and disappointment swimming in her eyes and felt his heart crack.

"NO NO! Well er t-technically yes, b-but I MEAN..NO! I-I…"

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes, I do love Ladybug, but I also love Marinette!"

"But Ladybug is so much better than Marinette! She's strong, and confident, and powerful. Marinette is just shy and clumsy."

"But Mari, you _are_ Ladybug. _You_ are strong, _you_ are confident, _you_ are powerful. With or without the mask, you're still the same beautiful, amazing girl that I've fallen in love with….twice."

Her heart fluttered with every word and a small smile slowly stretched onto her lips. Adrien beamed and slowly pulled her into a tight embrace. Tikki and Plagg fangirled/boyed in the distance, both extremely happy that their ship was finally canon.

"Well now we can be an even stronger team and work harder together to finally defeat HawkMoth," Mari sighed as they pulled apart.

"A-and now I c-can finally ask you o-out on a….date to the m-movies?" The blonde squeaked nervously. He watched his princess's cheeks grow pink and mentally smirked. She was so incredibly adorable.

"Uh y-yeah! S-sure love I'd t-to GAH I meant I-I love to!"

Both teens looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. They were so happy to finally be able to be together.

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste was back in his office freaking out about the situation at hand.

"What will I do Nathalie? I can't tell my son about my identity. I think I've made a huge mistake."

His assistant just stood there and tried her best to help him out.

"Sir, I'm not quite sure what to tell you," She began, but was interrupted by more of her boss's whining.

"Tara is gone. I think i just need to accept that and move on."

"I completely agree, but sir-"

"But what will I say to Nooroo?"

"You could apolo-"

"Maybe I should apologize. I treated him so horribly and abused his powers"

Nathalie nodded in agreement. "I completely understand sir," she said in a neutral tone.

"I need to go," the famous fashion designer said as he headed towards the portrait of his wife. He pushed the four hidden buttons into the photo and was transported to his secret lair. He opened the box containing his miraculous and watched as his little kwami appeared in the air in front of him.

"Nooroo….."

The purple kwami looked up at his chosen with hopeful eyes.

"Nooroo, I'm so sorry….."

 **Hi! Welcome to my Miraculous Season2shots! I'm going to be writing a one shot for each episode of Miraculous season 2, but with a little twist in each story! I know that this one was a little boring but I promise the next ones will be better! Stay tuned for Episode 2, Despair Bear!**


	2. Despair Bear

Adrien looked at two of his best friends, Alya and Nino, as if they had just asked him what planet they were living on.

"Uh…...I don't think she would like that very much," he shrugged with a sheepish grin, only to be replaced with a frown when his friends let out thundering groans of annoyance.

"Um...what'd I do…?" He asked with innocent eyes, cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment.

"Come ON dude! Are you really this stupid?"

"Hey! That's not very kind," Adrien pouted and crossed his arms like a three year old.

"Nino's right Adrien. It's pretty obvious she likes you. I know I'm breaking the girl-code by telling you this, but you need to know! This would make her so happy Adrien please, PLEASE just ask Marinette to dance!"

The blonde eyed the couple with unconvinced eyes. "A-are you sure about this?"

They groaned once again. "Yes dude. Alix already told me that Kim is going to ask me to play a slow song during the party so that he can ask Chloe to dance. Everybody will be getting into pairs. That's when you go to Marinette and ask her to dance with you," Nino explained carefully once again.

"Simple, simple," Alya nodded in agreement. "I'll even give her a little shove of encouragement to get you guys started."

Adrien stared at the smirking couple with a dumbfound expression. He still didn't believe that Marinette had a crush on him. She couldn't have a crush on him! She barely ever talked to him and she always ran away. She was definitely scared of him. Yeah, that's right. Mari was scared of him, so he could just leave her alone for the rest of her life, not have to break any precious angel hearts, and then he could live happily ever after with his lovely Ladybug.

"Adrien?"

The boy snapped back to reality.

"So you'll do it dude?"

"Pleeeeease Adrien, please do it?"

He sighed and mentally debated in his head before looking at the two eager teens in front of him.

"Okay. I'll do it."

..

At the party, everyone was shocked by Chloe's _nice_ behaviour, contrary to her usual nasty insults and rude personality. She almost had a slip when she insulted her classmate, Mylene's jacket, but quickly made up for it to impress Adrien.

Meanwhile, HawkMoth was growing more frustrated and impatient by the minute. He really needed a victim to akumatize so that he could finally capture the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"What are you doing ? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?" The villain snapped out loud.

Back at the party, Kim asked Nino to play a slow song. He was finally going to ask Chloe, his dream girl, to dance with him. Nino nodded and started the song, thrilled to watch Adrien ask Mari to dance, and then watch their blue-haired friend freak out and stutter like a crazy person. 'They would be soooo cute together,' he fanboyed in his mind.

As soon as the music changed to a calmer tune, all the people on the dance floor found a partner and began to sway to the music. Kim confidently strolled over to the mayor's daughter, who was sitting in the corner all alone.

"Chloe! How bout a dance with an awesome guy?" He smirked with a bow, looking all cool and collected on the outside but feeling terrified and eager on the inside.

"I'd love it," she replied cheerfully, but then an evil flash twinkled in her eye. "Where is he?" She pretended to search the room for the "awesome guy." Her rude little action caused the teenage boy's spirit to die. He hung his head in disappointment and was about to walk away, not noticing the evilized butterfly heading straight towards him. Suddenly, Chloe's butler, Sir Jean, waved her favourite teddy bear, , in the air as a reminder that she needed to be nice. The blonde rolled her eyes before turning back to face Kim.

"Oh, here he is! Right in front of me!" she exclaimed in a flattering tone. The boy looked up with a shocked expression, wondering if he was dreaming or if Chloe was actually talking about him. She stood up and grabbed his hand as she began walking towards the dance floor. A chuckle of pure joy erupted from the athlete's throat and the akuma flew away.

HawkMoth growled in frustration as he felt the negative emotions vanish once again. He needed to quit this little nice act and create more prey for his little akuma to evilize.

As Chloe danced with an extremely happy Kim, she noticed Adrien watching from across the room and sent him a little wave along with a smile. She hoped her childhood friend was proud of her for being so nice to everyone. She even took her time to dance with someone she didn't like just to make them feel special. It felt weird to be so generous and sweet to people. It felt so different. And the way they spoke to her in return…..they sounded so...so _gentle._ They sounded less angry, less annoyed and less aggressive. It was all so new to her. Adrien better be proud.

Adrien gave his friend a thumbs up and a wink for encouragement. He still couldn't believe how well she was doing. As Adrien watched Chloe, Marinette watched Adrien, and Alya watched Mari. The blogger really hoped their oblivious model friend listened to them for once and asked Mari to dance. It seemed that he had already forgotten, so Alya gave her friend a little nudge…

"Go over and ask him girl," She said in a hushed tone. Alya loved her bff and knew that she was never going to make the first move, no matter how much she encouraged her. That's why she and Nino told Adrien to ask Mari first. Oh, how she loved playing matchmaker with her boyfriend.

"Uh-what? Adrien?" The bluenette began to stutter. Alya smirked at her nervousness.

"No! You're crazy, I-" Mari was cut off when her best friend closed her eyes and gracefully shoved her right into her crush.

Adrien felt something push him forward and turned around to find Marinette rubbing her head with her hand. That was when he remembered what Alya and Nino had said earlier about asking Mari to dance. He had totally forgotten. His heartbeat began to quicken as he looked at the petite girl in front of him. In the corner of his eye, he saw her best friend glaring daggers at him and knew he needed to act quickly. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for rejection.

"Hi Marinette! You wanna dance?" He asked in cheery voice as he flashed her his "ohmygod this girl standing in front of me is super cute but I can't tell her that because I'm just an awkward little cinnamon roll" smile. Usually, this smile only appeared when he was with Ladybug but he noticed that he's been starting to use it around Mari more and more.

"Uh...uhh…" the bluenette began, having no idea how to speak anymore. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt as if she were about to faint. Was she dreaming? Had the love of her life really just ask her to dance with him?

Adrien, on the other hand, was just as nervous as she was. He knew she was gonna say no, so before she could say anything at all, he grabbed her hand and sprinted to the dance floor, pulling her along with him.

As they ran, Marinette was feeling so many emotions. This boy in front of her, leading her to the dance floor, he was just so incredibly irresistible. She was so in LOVE with him and his shiny green eyes, his heart as big as the universe, his laugh that was more pure than an angel, and his ability to just make even the worst things seem not so bad. This boy was too good for her, too good for the world. As Adrien looked back at her and smiled that beautifully perfect model smile, Marinette swore her heart stopped beating for a split second. She couldn't believe this was happening.

When he finally led her to an open space on the dance floor, Adrien slipped her dainty hand in his, placed her other hand on his shoulder, and used his free hand to wrap around her tiny waist and bring her close. The two teens glided to the music, loving green eyes staring into amazed blue ones. Marinette was trying not to faint on the spot while Adrien enjoyed every moment with the dazzling young girl in front of him. He couldn't explain how he felt at the moment but he definitely felt _something_.

Chloe spotted the couple from across the room and was instantly filled with rage.

"What?" She shrieked, "I am speechless!"

How could her precious Adrikins dance with such a revolting little creature?

"Thanks! You're a pretty good dancer yourself," Kim responded casually, thinking that the blonde was referring to him. She just sighed of disappointment instead. Chloe was about to storm over there and rip the two lovebirds apart but reconsidered her actions when she noticed Butler Jean waving in the air, signalling that it wouldn't be the _nice_ thing to do.

The mayor's daughter exhaled slowly as she continuing to dance with Kim. Bottling up her emotions like this couldn't be good for her health. She was debating on whether she should bring this up to butler Jean or not, but quickly decided against it. He might think she was weak or that she wasn't fit to be one of Adrien's _nice_ friends.

As Adrien danced with Mari, he noticed Chloe keeping quiet on the other side of the room and smiled.

"See, Chloe's on her best behavior tonight," he commented aloud as the bluenette looked back as well. She looked back up at his face and gave him the sweetest, more adorable little smile he'd ever seen. It was so cute, he felt his little spark ignite inside of him and he felt this sudden urge to grab her face and kiss her. For a second, he glanced down at her plump, enticing pink lips and back up to her eyes. This….this _goddess_ in front of him, she was just so perfect. So pure, so innocent, and so incredibly adorable. Woah, woah back up a minute…..where were these feelings coming from? He usually only felt this way when he was with Ladybug.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Alya came twirling in out of nowhere like some magical fairy godmother, and made things even more awkward. She took Marinette's hand out of his and placed it on his shoulder, then moved both her hands so they were both wrapping around the back on his neck, and then placed his empty hand on her waist before spinning back into Nino's awaiting arms and dancing away.

The couple watched them go as they awkwardly blushed from embarrassment. When Adrien turned back to face Mari, she was looking up at him with an expression he couldn't identify. She looked as if she was worried, happy, embarrassed, shocked and silently questioning if this was okay. He grinned and shrugged, wanting her to feel calm and relaxed, before leaning in close and swaying to the music once again.

Marinette was blushing like crazy. This was crazy. Her life was crazy. Her friend was crazy. Chloe being nice was crazy. This was all crazy. Finally, she caught up to reality and hugged Adrien back, internally screaming about the fact that this was all happening. She was extremely happy right now. Everything was perfect.

Then….

Then it got even more perfect.

She suddenly felt the model's hot breath on her ear.

"M-Mari," he breathed shakily as if he were…..nervous? He inhaled and exhaled once more before continuing with much more confidence.

"Mari…..I really, _really_ wanna kiss you right now."

The bluenette squeaked of surprise. She actually squeaked out loud. She heard Adrien's husky chuckle in her ear, which caused her face to erupt into a shade more red than her ladybug suit. What was she supposed to say? Of course she wanted to scream a "YES" and then slam their lips together, but wouldn't that make her look desperate? Was she supposed to say nothing and let it happen, or would he take that as a rejection?

"I-I um..er-what I mean is….I-I uh."

Adrien watched the flustered girl's eyes looking everywhere but at him as she tried her best to muster up a few coherent sentences for a few moments, before he couldn't wait any longer. As the bluenette baffled on, Adrien grabbed her face in his hands, causing her to instantly grow silent and stare deeply into his emerald orbs, then he leaned down, closed his eyes, and gently placed his lips over her own.

It took a few seconds for the fact that Adrien, the love of her life, was kissing her to register in Marinette's mind. The guy who she's had a massive crush on for months and months was actually kissing her. Marinette let her eyelids drop, only for them to fly open again when she no longer felt her love's soft lips or his hands holding her face.

Instead, she saw an angry Chloe Bourgeois glaring at her.

"How DARE you kiss Adrien!" She screamed at the poor girl.

"MADEMOISELLE!" The blonde and everyone else looked behind them to see Butler Jean looking at the Mayor's daughter as if she had just killed a baby kitten.

"YOU RUINED MY SHIP! ADRIENETTE WAS ABOUT TO BECOME CANON BUT YOU RUINED IT!" He sobbed as he fell to his knees. "WHAT WOULD SAY?" The man held out the teddy bear, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Chloe growled, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, and was going to give her about-to-be-fired butler a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by Alya piping up from the back.

"Yeah Chloe! You can't have Adrien all to yourself! He isn't your boyfriend and he'll never be!"

The blonde brat turned and looked at the reporter as if she'd grown two heads.

Nobody noticed the evilized little butterfly heading straight toward a crying Butler Jean curled up on the floor, nobody except HawkMoth that is.

"No, stop my little akuma! Don't evilize him yet. Drama is about to go down and I wanna hear this," the villain snapped sassily in his evil lair hidden….. _somewhere_ in the Agreste mansion.

The butterfly stopped immediately and flew away from everyone's view.

"Boyfriend!? What are you talking about?" Chloe asked Alya, clearly bewildered by her statement.

"Isn't that why you're always all over Adrien? Because you want to be his little girlfriend?" Kim questioned warily, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! Of course not! Adrien and I are _best friends_ and _best friends_ only. I'm only protecting him from that slimy baker girl, Marinette."

"So you have no desire to be in a romantic relationship with me?" The model asked in an astonished tone. Chloe nodded to confirm.

"And you're basically just an over-protective best friend?"

"Well I wouldn't use the words _over protective._ Maybe territorial? Just plain protective?"

Everyone stared at the mayor's daughter in shock. Even Bulter Jean had stopped crying because he was so surprised. This whole time everyone believed that Chloe wanted Adrien all for herself. They thought she wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But now…..now she just confirmed that she is only an affectionate, loving, _territorial_ best friend. Nothing more.

Suddenly, everyone in the room began to cheer and scream in delight.

"What wonderful news!"

"This is amazing!"

"Now nothing can stop Adrienette!"

"Dude! I'm so happy!"

"Mademoiselle is the best!"

Elsewhere, HawkMoth was just as shocked as everyone else, but those emotions were soon replaced with anger and frustration when Chloe's Butler's negative emotions disappeared.

Suddenly, he heard someone yell in distress at the party.

"Kim! You made me spill my punch all over my shirt!"

"GO MY LITTLE AKUMA! HURRY AND EVILIZE THEM!"

The black butterfly did as commanded and flew into the young student's empty cup.

"YOU ARE NOW THE PUNCHER. GET ME LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR'S MIRACULOUS," the villain commanded as fast as possible. He didn't want his plans to be ruined again.

The person was transformed into a supervillain, their cup transformed into a punch gun, and they began to shoot splashes of the tangy drink onto people's clothing.

"My jacket! This is a designer! My daddy will hear about this," Chloe shrieked when the villain soaked her in sticky juice.

"I-I think I had too much orange juice, I gotta go. See ya!" Marinette squeaked to her crush, quickly coming up with an excuse to leave the party, and Adrien.

"No problem. I have something to do anyway! See ya!" The blonde boy responded before dashing away, Mari running in the opposite direction.

After Paris's two superheros managed to stop The Puncher, everyone went home and Chloe ran to her father, complaining about how her party was ruined by the akuma.

Marinette went home, extremely happy with how her day went, except for the part where she had to leave Adrien to transform into Ladybug. Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to handle his new feelings for his shy, stuttering classmate.

The model lay on his bed, trying to figure out how this all had happened, when he received a text from Alya.

' _Saw you kiss Mari today! Good job Adrien. She's super happy,'_ the text read. Then another notification popped up, alerting him of a text from Nino.

' _Yoooo dude! You and Mari were so cool today. When you gonna ask her on a date?'_

Adrien choked on his own saliva. Ask Mari on a date? What about Ladybug? The boy looked over at his sleeping kwami and then the clock. It was getting pretty late. He decided to go to sleep and sort everything out tomorrow. Maybe he would ask Marinette out on a date and see how it goes. He couldn't deny his feelings for her now. That kiss was absolutely unforgettable. He could still just barely taste her sweet, sugary lips on his own.

"Goodnight Plagg," Adrien said to the little black cat creature before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. He drifted off to sleep and had dreams filled with two blue-haired, blue-eyed girls, and one blushing blonde boy.

 **Stay tuned for Audimatrix, also known as Prime Queen!**


	3. Prime Queen

"Ready to take the leap my lady?" Chat Noir asked with a bow.

The two superheroes of Paris were currently fighting Prime Queen, paris's latest akuma. Nadja Chamack became Hawk Moth's newest victim after Ladybug and Chat Noir left her live television interview without giving her the scoop of gossip she desperately needed. Nadja was trying her hardest to get the two heros to confess their undying love for each other by displaying multiple images of the two flirting together during battles, including the one where they kissed. Ladybug was getting frustrated by these actions, so she grabbed her kitty and stormed out. When Nadja was akumatized into Prime Queen, she was determined to get her scoop by putting Chloe Bourgeois's life in danger and only releasing her once they've confessed their love to the world.

Ladybug gave a Chat a look. "What if it's a trap? I think I'd rather get there by my own means," she scoffed.

"There are many, many subway lines in Paris," Chat explained with a pointed look, "Which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we wanna get there in time to save Chloe, I don't think we have a choice."

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a moment. Chat _did_ have a point.

"Ha, just admit that you love being on t.v," she taunted to ease the tension.

"I don't get stage fright bugaboo," Chat Noir teased back. The two gave each other a knowing look and slowly began to step back, preparing themselves to jump. They suddenly both sprinted forwards and leaped off the edge of the building, heading right towards the giant screen that would lead them to Chloe's location. They both fell through and immediately got up into their positions once they landed in the subway.

"FINALLY," an angry blonde brat squaked at the superheros. "What took you so long?! Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare- WHOAAHH," she shrieked as the train suddenly wobbled, causing the girl to fall.

Prime Queen cackled of delight as she suddenly appeared in front of everyone.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! So glad you could make it!" There was an evil little twinkle in her eye that gave Marinette a terrible feeling. "Free Chloe," Chat shouted. "She has nothing to do with this!"

The villain smirked. "If you want me to free the wretched young girl, you two need to prove your love to the world!" And with that, she disappeared again, just as the train began to speed up even faster. Suddenly, Prime Queen's face appeared on one of the screen. "Oooh, would you look at that! The ratings are rising," she squealed as she displayed her wrist for them to see.

"That akuma must be in that watch!" Ladybug whispered to her partner.

Chat jumped over to the door and tried jiggling the handle. "It's locked! We're trapped," he shouted.

"The rules for my show are simple. Admit the truth live on TV, that you're dating and in love, and I'll stop the train!" Prime Queen's voice filled the vehicle once again.

"A superhero never lies," The spotted heroine protested. "We won't admit to something that's not true." Marinette was seriously getting annoyed with all of this. It was such a stupid and pointless reason to be akumatized! How could someone be so obsessed with her and Chat Noir's relationship?

"I want my scoop!" The villain demanded once again. Chat suggested using his powers, but Ladybug stopped him, explaining that they might need it for an emergency. Ladybug had an idea but she needed to lure Prime Queen over to them. Sadly, there was only one way to do so….

"Okay Prime Queen, you win!" She stated as she grabbed her partners hand and held it firmly in her own. Unfortunately she missed her kitty's shocked reaction while doing so.

"I confess, Chat Noir and I are dating! Like you said, we are in love!" For some reason, the words seemed to come so natural to Marinette, almost as if they were meant to be. But the thought only frustrated her even more. Marinette loved Adrien and Adrien only! She couldn't love Chat noir and she wouldn't!

The train jerked to a stop, causing the two heros to lose their balance and topple over each other. Chat fell with Ladybug right on top of him. The feeling overwhelmed him. His little bugaboo was to cute, and warm, and cuddly and hearing the words that they are dating and in love come out of her mouth! He felt like he was in a dream! Chat let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, but it came out sounding like the small purrs of a kitten instead.

Ladybug's eyes shot open as soon as she heard the sound and felt small vibrations coming from the body underneath her.

"Did I just hear you purr?" she exclaimed out of shock. "Uhhh no way!" Chat replied, sounding very unconvincing.

"Oh my goodness you totally did!" The bluenette squealed of delight, lighting up like a small child on Christmas day. Chat felt the heat rise to his face. This was so embarrassing. There was no time to come up with an excuse because Prime Queen's voice filled the train once again just as her face popped up on every screen.

"Did you hear that everybody?" She announced to the people watching at home. "Our two favourite superheros have just admitted that they are dating and in love! How romantic!"

The blonde's cat ears twitched as he heard a low growl coming from his partner. "You got what you wanted! Now let Chat, Chloe and me go free!"

"Hey wait a minute, where even is Chloe?" the heroine asked. "No idea. But who cares? She'd just ruin our moment anyways," Chat chuckled.

"You said you two are dating, but we need some proof," the villain called back. Suddenly, the purple, glowing outline of an akuma appeared over her eyes.

"You need to prove it by taking off your miraculous!"

Ladybug was about to shout at the villain by was interrupted by Chat Noir.

"Wait! I know another way to prove our love for eachother," he shouted and turned to face his bugaboo, both hands on her spotted shoulders. Ladybug knew what was coming. Chat was going to try to kiss her. The giddy look on his face gave it away. Marinette really didn't want to do it. Her heart belonged to her Adrien. But…..they were just there in the moment. This could work. She didn't want to, but she would do it. For the sake of Paris.

"Pucker up," Chat winked before closing his eyes and leaning in. Ladybug sighed and did the same. Prime Queen's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. This was a HUGE scoop.

Ladybug and Chat's lips pressed together for about 6 seconds. It was not what Ladybug was expecting. The kiss felt really good. Like _really, really good._ Chat on the other hand, felt as if he was on cloud nine. He was kissing his lady! Her lips were just as soft as he'd imagined. Not that he had stayed up at night imagining how it would feel to kiss the ladybug of his life or anything. As they pulled away, both teens longed to feel the warmth of the other once more. They opened their eyes just a little and saw the look of need in each other's eyes before leaning in again and smashing their lips together. Ladybug's delicate hands found their way to Chat's fluffy, messy hair and his arm snaked its way down to rest on her waist as the other hand went to grab her chin. Chat tilted his head to deepen the kiss and was rewarded with a hum of approval from his partner. They kissed….and kissed…..and kissed some more. Then they came up for air and- Oh they're back to kissing. Just kissing, and kissing, and…..and kissing more.

Prime Queen watched for a few more seconds before realizing that her ratings watch was over loading from the amount of views they were getting. "Well folks, this had been the best episode of Prime Time in history! I'm so happy right now and I'm sure you all are too!" The light on her watch began to glow a bright yellow and it began to overheat. "Uh oh…."

The two superheros sprang apart when they heard a huge explosion and felt the train shake. Ladybug spotted **(heh heh)** the akuma flying away and instinctively reached for her magic yoyo.

 _One de-akumatization later…._

"Thank you so much Chat Noir and Ladybug! Thank you for bringing my Chloe home safe and sound!" The mayor of Paris said over and over to the superheros, who seemed to be in a bit of a rush to leave. "Yes, yes Mister Bourgeois. You're very welcome," the cat responded with a smile. "Yes, now if you'll excuse us, Chat and I gotta go before we detransform," Ladybug said before grabbing her kitty's leather-clad arm and yanking him out of the hotel. She used her yoyo to swing them up to the roof of a far away building, hidden from the eyes of the civilians.

"My lady, you do realize we won't de-transform for a while since we never used out powers," Chat pointed out with curiosity lacing his tone of voice.

"I know, I know! I just-" she stopped as her face suddenly began to turn more red than her mask. "I-I….I just…" Chat smirked. He had a pretty good idea of what his bugaboo was thinking about.

"You just what..?" He spoke softly, slowly leaning closer towards her lips. "Wanted another kiss?" Ladybug's eyes grew wide. Her heart was racing 15 times faster and her lips were tingling.

"N-no way!" Her voice quavered. She didn't sound so sure. Chat's eyelids slowly began to droop. Her's did the same. Ladybug stood there, eyes shut, waiting to feel her partners lips on her own. But after a few moment of nothing, she opened her eyes to see him standing up straight while smirking down at her.

"Well...whatever you say," he told her before spinning around and walking in the other direction.

Ladybug stood there dumbfound. Suddenly, without thinking, she grabbed her yoyo, tangled it around Chat's body, yanked him around to face her, grabbed the bell on his suit, and yanked him down to crash her lips onto his. Adrien felt his face heat up immediately after he realized what had just happened. It felt like all his dreams were coming true. Ladybug was kissing him! His bugaboo was kissing him! He returned her actions just as fiercely and smirked when he heard a small growl escape her throat. She was being so bold. So dominant. He was itching to snake his arms around her petite waist and pull her closer, but was unable to do so because of her yoyo strings restraining him.

As soon as Ladybug pulled away, she grabbed Chats chin so her eyes met his.

"We shall never speak of this again," she told him sternly, eyes showing no hint of doubt. Then she suddenly free him of her yoyo strings and swooped away into the distance. Chat could only stand there, face as red as a tomato, and smile a dreamy smile as he processed what had just happened.

His lady warned him to never speak of their kiss ever again. However, being the sly cat he is, he will still tease her about it anyways.


End file.
